


Der Vergessene

by TheWeasleyReject



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Brief mentions of child abuse, Gore, Heavily Inspired By Vampire The Masquerade, Multi, PTSD symptoms, Tags May Change, Violence, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeasleyReject/pseuds/TheWeasleyReject
Summary: The Emotional Response Integration Study was an embarrassing failure. When our subject was finally placed around those monsters, her very essence was immediately devoured.Despite her lack of heart, her body has remained and she continues to live. She does not speak, only communicating through signs that some of the other apprentices have taught her. Her eyes are large and empty, completely void of any recognition.Whatever she is, she is no longer human.~*~*~Saskie doesn’t know who she is, she only remembers being saved by a man in a labcoat before becoming an apprentice to the great wizard Yen Sid. Saskie longs for the day she can finally leave the tower and find the answers to all of her questions:Who is she?Where did she come from?Why is she so hungry?
Relationships: Isa (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Lea (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Der Vergessene

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this was inspired by my favourite table top game, a fic I read a while ago, and a really weird dream
> 
> I only own Saskie and my weird headcanons.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ansem led Mickey down into the castle's underbelly, through what seemed like endless corridors and identical doors.

“Thank you for coming so quickly.” He said to his friend, “I could not think of anyone else I could contact.”

“You said that it was an emergency?” Mickey asked, glancing around.

The further underground Mickey and Ansem went, the more clinical and cold the walls became. This was no longer the castle that Mickey knew, but a laboratory of sorts.

“I have told Xehanort several times to stop with these experiments.” Ansem continued, “There is a fine line between curiosity and cruelty, and this...this is where the line has been completely disregarded.”

They had stopped outside a metal door with the letters E R I S carved just above the doorknob. Silently, Ansem opened the door and allowed the light from the hallway to spill inside.

A young girl sat on a bed in one corner of the room, large dark eyes staring towards the door. A large book lay open on her lap; clearly, the arrival of the two men had interrupted her.

Then it hit Mickey why Ansem had summoned him in a state of emergency.

Xehanort had kidnapped someone to experiment on.

A child.

“Where did she come from?” Mickey whispered as the girl turned back to her book.

“The orphanage,” Ansem replied. “According to Evan’s notes, he and Xehanort would force her to see something to trigger a certain emotional reaction in her to see if those Heartless reacted any differently to various emotions. Of course, it was a failure, and the Heartless devoured her heart immediately.

“So, she’s a Heartless?” Mickey asked.

“No, her body has appeared to continue functioning without her heart. By all means, she should be dead.”

“That’s...” Mickey trailed off. She was so young, only a child and Xehanort had used her as a doll to perform experiments on. “That’s so cruel, she's only a child.”

“According to their notes, they made sure that she was intelligent enough to articulate her thoughts, taught her how to read and write. Her intellect is highly impressive for someone so young, but she barely talks. I do not know if that is a trauma response or just a result of the experiments, but staying here is not going to help her. Therefore I consulted Master Yen Sid, and he has agreed to house her. I cannot have her to continue staying here, not when I know Xehanort would only continue his experiments on her.”

“What’s her name?” Mickey kept his eyes on the girl, watching as she slowly turned the pages of her book.

“Unknown.” Ansem replied, “There are no records of her anywhere, though I am sure Yen Sid will help her find a name for herself. We should move her before Xehanort discovers that we know about her.”

The girl looked up suddenly and whispered in a very soft voice, 

“We’re going now?”

Mickey had a chance now to look at the girl’s face. She was pale, which was no surprise considering that she had probably never left the castle before, with eyes the darkest Mickey had ever seen. Mickey had seen dark brown eyes before, but this girl’s were so dark that they looked black against the whites of her eyes.

Ansem nodded, and the girl gracefully slipped off the bed, reaching under it to pull out a brown suitcase.

“You can bring your book with you,” Ansem added, but the girl shook her head.

“Ienzo’s.”

“I will replace the book, and I am sure that Ienzo will not mind.” Ansem chucked, before turning to his friend, “Mickey, I am telling you all about this because, if anything happens to me, I would like you to look after her. Whatever Xehanort has created, whatever he has done, we cannot allow it to happen again.”

* * *

Mickey swallowed deeply and paused outside his Master’s office.

When was the last time he visited her? Six, maybe seven years? Would she recognise him?

Mickey knocked on the door twice, and it swung open.

“Master,” he bowed low, “I apologise for not checking in with the girl. How is she?”

“You disappearance is understandable,” Yen Sid got to his feet. “The worlds have be plunged into darkness and I understand that you have had your hands full in the Realm of Darkness. As for the girl, she is doing very well under my tutelage. She is proficient in most forms of magic, is agile and flexible, and her academic studies are above average. She has named herself after who I believe to be a powerful witch in one of her many storybooks. The witch’s name, and the name she chose for herself, is Saskia. However, I believe she prefers the name Saskie.”

“I’m glad that she is doing well.” Mickey nodded, “Well, I won’t insist on seeing her, I only wished to check in on her development.”

“There is no need to disappear so quickly, as it seems she has been outside the door the whole time,” Yen Sid raised his voice ever so slightly. “Saskia, you may come in.”

The door swung open, and a young woman stepped inside the room. She was tall and lithe, dressed in a simple beige sweater and black skirt. She didn’t look like the little girl Mickey had helped smuggle away in the middle of the night.

“Master, I wasn't eavesdropping,” she insisted, her expression serious as she stared at her feet.

Yen Sid simply raised his eyebrows. “Then what were you doing outside my door?”

The girl looked up at her Master, and Mickey immediately recognised her face. Her eyes were lighter, now a brilliant shade of chestnut, but they still had that almost hypnotic quality to them.

“I was waiting for our lesson, Master,” she replied.

“Saskia, do you remember His Majesty, King Micheal of Disney Castle?” Yen Sid indicated towards the King.

Saskie turned her attention to Mickey and bowed low, “Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Yes, Master, I do remember the King, but I don’t want him to take me away this time.”

“No, I'm not here to take you away,” said Mickey kindly, “I'm here to see how you are.”

“I’m very well, thank you,” Saskie bowed again. “Please excuse me, Master, Your Majesty.”

Mickey waited until the heavy wooden door had banged behind Saskie and her footsteps could be heard descending the stone stairs before he asked his next question.

“How much of her condition is Saskie aware of?”

“I would say all of it, though we only know so much about Nobodies. But she seems to understand the nature of what she is and her fate.”

Mickey frowned. “How does she deal with it? I mean, this can’t be a easy thing for her to deal with”

“Saskia is an intelligent girl.” Master Yen Sid sat down in the chair behind his desk, “If by some miracle she does indeed feel negative emotions towards her situation, she either keeps it very quiet or she simply does not know how to react to it.”

Mickey promised to check back in on Saskie before the end of the year, but part of him wondered if finding and bringing Ansem the Wise to Saskie would trigger an emotional response in the young woman.

However, it would be a while before Mickey would be able to meet Saskie again, and even longer before he would be able to reunite her with the man that helped save her all those years ago.


End file.
